Just wanted to hear your voice
by kittylover93
Summary: Jake thinks back to when he and Bella were happy and where it went all wrong. Please read. it's a one shot and please follow directions in the authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight I was riding in the car with my dad and a song called "Cryin' for me" by Toby Keith came on and this idea for a one shot came into my head. So don't listen to the song just yet but please when you're done reading the chapter go back and listen to it on youtube cause it deserves to be listened to. And then review and tell me how the song made you feel too. **

**For this story Bella grew up in Forks. Charlie and Renee get divorced when Bella is like seven. Bella wasn't the one who moved to Forks; the Cullens did. Same events happened in the first story (but all human so cut victoria and james.) and Edward still leaves in New Moon. That should get you to the right spot to start this so here we go... **

I loved Bella everyday since we were little kids throwing sand in each other's faces. Although at that time I thought it was just a crush. As we got older though I realized that I was really in love with her.

The school year was almost done and I had everything planned. I was going to ask Bella to come down to the rez on a warmer day and take her down to our talking tree. It was just a tree that had been blown down one summer when we were kids. The day after the storm Bella came down to the rez and for once Charlie just dropped her off not even coming inside to say hello. Bella didn't talk much for a while and my dad just looked sad every time he looked at her. I think Charlie had told him on the phone what had happened. Then one second Bella was watching tv with us and the next she was out the door and running down the street. I ran after her, running as fast as I could.

Bella being well Bella tripped when she got down the beach. I finally caught up with her and she had sand all over her hands and knees. I helped her up and looked at her face. She had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were red. I looked around for a place to sit and there was the tree. I pulled her over to it and we sat down and talked. She told me about how her mom and dad had gotten into another fight and her mother packed and left. Through her sobs she told me about hoe Charlie had told her that her mom wasn't going to be coming back home, that they were getting divorced. From that day on we called that tree our talking tree. When ever we needed to talk, day night sunny storming, we were out sitting on that tree talking things through.

After that she got better and in no time we were back to our old selves. We grew up doing all kinds of things and Charlie really didn't mind because he knew that we were always careful. So when we were both turning sixteen we got two old motorcycles and all that summer we built them and when we got to drive we went out on them in the day light. I laugh when I think about it now. We had always snuck out during the nights to drive them because we couldn't wait for our permits.

Then junior year came. Like I said before I had it all planned. Take her to our tree then I would ask her if she would be my girlfriend and ask her to go out with me. Then I would take my knife and carve our names in a heart in that tree so we could always say that it was our tree and nobody else's.

The day came and we went to the tree. She was so excited about something so I told her that she could go first. My heart broke that day as she told me about the new kid that had come to her school two weeks back. Then she tore out my heart and threw it in the water as she told me that he asked her to be _his _girlfriend and she had said yes. She was so excited I don't think she could see how much my heart broke. Then her cell went off and she told me to wait a second. In a little while she came back and sat down. I still remember the smile on her face as she told me it was him. Then she asked me what I wanted to tell her and I told her some lie about how I was going to paint the bikes a different color.

We had talked for a bit longer then she said she had to go and ran off towards her truck. I watched as she left. Once her truck was out of sight I let the tears flow down my face. I had waited too long and now some other guy had stolen her from my very finger tips. That day I turned over the tree and carved our names in the tree but without the heart. I figured that this way it was still our tree even if she wasn't mine.

The weeks passed and she started to come down less and less until she only came down once a month, if that. That asshole hadn't just taken my supposed to be girlfriend, he took my best friend. I waited and prayed that she would remember me and visit more.

Six months later it was her birthday and I got my wish, but not in the way I had hoped. That night my cell phone rang and my caller id said it was Bella. I answered and I could hear her crying. She sobbed out my name but after that all I could understand was sobs. Then she took a deep breath and in the background I could hear the sound of the ocean. I knew she was at our tree waiting for me.

I ran out of the house and down to the tree and there she sat, crying worse then when her mom left. I held onto her until she calmed down enough to tell me what happened. She told me about how Edward didn't love her anymore and how he was moving away. He had told her that he was going to break up with her anyway but moving gave him the perfect time to tell her. I wanted to punch the prick since he didn't even have the gaul to tell her on a different day. It was her birthday after all.

I carried her back to my place and put her in my room. She had cried herself to sleep in my arms before we even got back to my house. I called Charlie to let him know what happened and that she was okay. I cried that night because the pain practically soaked into me as I held her in case she woke up again.

After the idiot left town she got really really sad and I think she was secretly cutting but hiding it. Three months later she was getting back to her old self. At times someone would mention his name and a shadow would come across her face and I could still see the pain that she felt.

A year passed and she was down at the rez almost everyday again. We were closer than ever and I thought she loved me because sometimes when she would fall asleep she would mumble, "my Jake, my light". So I figured that I would try again with my plan to ask her to be my girlfriend.

We went riding on our bikes and when we got back we went down to the beach. I pulled her over to our tree and said, "Bella, I want to ask you a question. Will you be my girlfriend?" The look on her face almost broke my heart. I took her hands into mine and said, "I promise to never leave you. Don't let that other idiot stand between what we could have. I love you Bella."

She looked confused and she pulled her hands out of mine. She stood up and told me that she needed time to think. I saw her running towards my house and three minutes later I heard her truck drive past the beach. I walked home with my head low and calling myself an idiot.

That night I went to bed not really sleeping but just laying there staring at the roof. My cell went off but I didn't really notice. I was just thinking about how I probably lost my best friend. When my phone vibrated I knew it meant that I had a voice mail. I hit send and listened to the message. Bella's happy voice sounded clear in the message she said, "Jake I'm sorry about earlier. You caught me off guard but I couldn't wait till we got to our tree to say this. Jake, I love you too and I'd be happy to be your girlfriend. I'll be waiting for you at our tree all night if I have to. Hope you come to me soon. I'm just leaving my house now. I'll be there..." I was so happy when she said she would be my girlfriend but what came next made my heart shatter. What ever she was about to say was cut off by the sound of screeching tires, breaking glass and metal being bent. I heard the phone hit the floor at some point during all that.

My heart was pounding as I ran out of the house. I didn't even care that I didn't have any shoes on. I grabbed my bike and started it and took off towards her house. Not even half way down the road I heard the emergency siren go off. I was easily going over sixty with the bike but I didn't even notice.

I went around a corner and I heard a cry escape my mouth. There was her truck upside down with the town's coroner hunched over someone. I could see her brown hair in the light of the street flairs. Charlie was being held back by the other officers from the department. Then I saw the coroner motion to some men and the lifted the body up and put it in a black bag and zipped it closed. I felt the bike slip from my fingers. I fell to the ground feeling like someone had ripped a hole in my chest and painfully tore my heart apart piece by piece but left all the pieces in there so I could feel the pain.

Charlie must have heard me because he turned and walked over to me. He helped me up and I know how unmanly it is but we both held each other as we cried. He cried for his daughter, but I cried for my love.

The funeral was short. Turns out the reason she had died was because that idiot she had dated had come back to town. He had gotten drunk and decided he wanted her back. He was driving to her house when he ran a stop sign and ran into her truck. He had been doing a hundred and when it hit the truck just flipped over and over again. He had been a lucky son of a bitch and just had a concussion. Charlie almost killed him when he tried to come to the funeral. After the funeral I went to the tree and carved our names on it because in the end our love was known and she was mine.

It's almost a month now and I still find myself sitting here on our tree. Pictures of Bella and I in one hand and my phone and hers in the other. The day after she died I wanted so badly to think it wasn't true that I had called her cell phone. Charlie had answered and after that he drove to the rez and told me to keep it cause he couldn't deal with having it around cause people still called it asking for her. So now and then when I feel like I'm forgetting her voice I'll put her phone on silent and call it just letting it go to voice mail. Then I smile as I hear her voice come on and say, "Hey this is Bella. As you can tell I can't get to my phone right now. So I promise if you leave a message I'll call you back. Thanks. Bye." Then for just a minute I can imagine that she really will. Then I listen to the last message she left me so I can hear her tell me she loved me at least one more time.

I always tell myself that this will be the last time I play those messages but I still find myself just wanting to hear her voice. This time when I called her phone I decided I'd leave her a message for where ever she was. I heard her voice come across the line again. I took a deep breath and I said, "Hey Bella. Just thinking about your smile and I just wanted to hear your voice. No need to call me back. I have a feeling I'll see you sometime soon. I love you. Bye."

I closed the phone and put everything down near our tree where it could stay there till someone found it or where it could be forgotten till the end of time.

**Alright it is just a one shot. But please this is the first time writing something sad. Now go listen to "Cryin' for me" by Toby Keith and then review and tell me what you thought of the story and what you thought of the song. No feeling stupid if you cried because I cry listening to the song and to be honest I kind of cried finishing the end of this. So please let me know what you think.**

**-Kittylover93**


	2. AN

**Alright I know I said that the first chapter would be the only thing seen but I don't think I made the ending clear, cause nobody really commented on it. But Jake died. He told Bella that he would see her really soon because he was going to kill himself so he could be with his love. I was going to write about him going out and drowning himself but I figured that would be a really bad way of ending it. I thought that people would make that connection but now that I think about it; maybe only my head could get that since I'm the writer. Okay that was the end. So if you got it and I insulted you I'm sorry. Just been thinking about it. If you did or didn't leave me a review telling me what you think of the story now.**


End file.
